


All it Takes is a Moment

by Calvatron



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I only slowed down for a second."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it Takes is a Moment

My name is Barry Allen, and I am invincible. I can move faster than you can think. I am the physical embodiment of speed. Nothing on this earth can hit me. 

I'm running down the street, my footsteps like thunder as they beat against the asphalt. Sirens blare from around the corner, and in less than a nanosecond, I'm there. Standard bank robbery, nothing special. I phase through the wall in the building with ease. 4 gunmen, armed with AK-47s. Fast guns. Not fast enough. The weapons are on the floor, dismantled in moments. 

"Gotta move faster than that to catch me." I taunt, slowing down for mere seconds. 

Suddenly, impossibly, pain rips through my shoulder. What hit me? I glance down to see blood leaking from a bullet wound. My healing factor is already sealing the wound, but I can't move. I'm still stunned that something hit me. 

I hear the sound of a pistol cocking, and a moment later feel cold metal press against the back of my neck. Why can't I move? I hear the gun's hammer fall, and can feel the bullet tap against me. Before it can penetrate my skin, I'm across the room. I look back at the guy who shot me. A revolver. Somehow I missed it.

Two seconds later, all 4 thieves are on the ground, knocked out cold. As always, I'm victorious, but the dull ache in my shoulder ensures that this incident will stick with me for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a different story from me. Please give feedback if you see anything I need to improve on or did particularly well. The Flash has always been one of my facordite characters, and I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
